


Prompt - Rebel Cell

by Munnin



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Bodhi finds himself all alone on Yavin IV. But perhaps not as alone as he thinks.





	

As soon as they landed on Yavin, Bodhi was separated from the others. He was, after all, a defected imperial. The Rebellion was full of them but there in lay the trap. The Rebellion would be all too easy to infiltrate, if they took in every defector with open arms. 

So he had to be vetted. Or so they rather euphemistically called it as they marched Bodhi away from the others. 

No-one came after him. No-one tried to stop them. Why should they? 

Captain Andor was already deep in discussion with some rebel leader. He might have rescued Bodhi from Saw Gerrera but only to find Galen. And like a fool, Bodhi had led him to Eadu. And now Galen was dead.

And Jyn Erso was mourning. In her own way. In rage and in anger. In action and fury. Why should she care about the fate of the man who had led the Rebellion to her father’s door? She had no reason to know Bodhi was mourning too. For a friend, for a mentor. She had no reason to know what Galen had meant to Bodhi. But what right did he have to mourn? 

Then there was the two guardians – the mystic and the warrior. Bodhi had seen their kind all through his childhood - in the Temple of the Whills. And later, as he flew cargo out of Jedha he had seen them in the streets of the Holy City. Turned out of their scared places so the Empire could mine it for the kyber. To fuel the weapon that would ultimately destroy everything they had known. 

Because of Bodhi. 

Jedha was dead because of Bodhi. Because he had the message. Because he had failed to get it to the Rebellion fast enough. 

Every death was on him. 

Every one of them. 

Perhaps the Rebels were right to distrust him?

He was so lost in his thoughts, in his despair, he paid no attention to where they took him, half marched, half dragged through a labyrinth of hot corridors and humid, airless rooms. 

It didn’t surprise him when they pushed him into a stone room and locked the door behind him. There was a table, chairs. But it was a cell. Another one. 

Bodhi curled up in a corner and closed his eyes. Galen was gone. His family on Jedha dead. There was no-one left in the galaxy who cared about Bodhi Rook. And after all he’d seen and done, all that had been done to him – Bodhi was ready to die. 

It shocked him then, when someone came in a moment later, carrying food and a jug of water. 

A security officer – blonde and stern. She didn’t seem to understand why Bodhi was cowered in the corner. She guided him into a seat, offered him food, poured him water. 

But soon enough the questions started. 

He repeated the facts over and over as calmly as he could, his shoulder high and tight with frustration and fear. And the longer it went on, the more the Security Officer pushed for details; the more Bodhi felt himself tense. His hands clenched and shaking. And the harder it got to answer the woman’s increasingly accusatory questions. 

He couldn’t breathe. His chest felt tight. The air was too close, too damp. The food felt like a rock in his gut and he had to fight not to throw up.

Then a familiar voice sounded in the corridor outside. “Cassian. The pilot Bodhi Rook is in here.”

When Cassian came bursting into the cell, K-2SO at his back, Bodhi nearly screamed. His palms were already bleeding from driving his own nails into them. 

“Leave him be.” Cassian ordered, grabbing Bodhi by the elbow to pull him up. “I’m vetting him. He’s fine. He’s with us.”

Bodhi moved to back himself against a wall, getting out of the firing line of the argument between Cassian and the security officer.

The looming dark mass of Kaytoo moved up next to him, standing between him and the half open door. A heavy metal hand on his upper arm. 

Bodhi could barely hear the words of the argument; his pulse was pounding so loudly in his ears. 

Not till Cassian barked back, “He’s not lying. He’s not being evasive. Saw Gerrera tortured him. With Bor Gullet.”

The security officer’s face paled, taking a step back. “Oh! I’m… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Bodhi flinched away from the look of horrified pity on her face. Inadvertently hiding his face in Kay’s chestplate. The droid’s grip on his arm shifting to his shoulder, gentle but firm.

Cassian growled something at the security officer and picked up the comm. pin, attaching it to Bodhi’s vest. “Don’t take this off while you’re here. If anyone gives you trouble, send them to me.” He gave Bodhi a shove towards the door, Kay keeping a firm hand on his shoulder. “Go back to the ship, stay with Jyn till Council is called.” 

Bodhi looked after Cassian as the Intelligence officer strode away, still unsure. And still frightened. But grateful to be out of the cell.

“He was worried about you.” K-2SO intoned, as quietly as he could. “They all were. I’ll walk you back.” 

It wasn’t till then Bodhi realised Kay wasn’t holding him - he was supporting him. 

Maybe someone did care.


End file.
